Doncellas de Amor y Tensión
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Dos mujeres de razas diferentes se verán envueltas en una historia que nunca pensaron podría ocurrir. Cassandra tendrá unas jornadas duras y recibirá un consuelo muy poco esperado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, éste fic es para El Ricon de Ambar. Ojalá le guste.

* * *

—Navidad, navidad dulce navidad, la alegría de este día y bla bla bla —habló con tono de burla la joven Cassie Cage, decorando un gigante y pintoresco árbol teniendo en sus manos unas esferas para la época navideña, estas tenían un diseño muy peculiar, un dragón muy simpático en el centro. Si bien era una época donde la gente iba y se reunía entre familiares o amigos para entablar eternas conversaciones, para Cassie eran solamente noches largas de alcohol y fiestas con resultados en un hospital en la sala de emergencias o alguien desnudo en la calle con un gigante letrero con un eslogan avergonzante.

Importaba poco qué tanto se vieran las luces donde fuera, siguió mostrándose así la indiferente chica rubia, iba poniendo los curiosos círculos en cada rama del árbol.

—Vaya sorpresa, parece que has heredado la misma actitud que tu madre —Habló Johnny Cage, haciendo su aparición cargando varias cajas con distintos diseños y colores. Unos naranjas, otros amarillos o rojos, infinidad de estos.

—¿Qué esperabas papá? Soy su hija —Sonrió, ayudando a su padre a cargar las cajas y llevarlas a una gran mesa cubierta por una manta roja. Johnny no pudo evitar mostrarse desconcertado por la actitud de Cassie, no pudo evitar mencionarle ciertas cosas que provocarían un cambio en ella.

—Vamos Cass, que esos años de entrenamiento junto a Sonya no te amarguen la vida, sonríe. No me gusta ver a mi pequeña mostrarse indiferente ante mí, mucho menos en estos tiempos donde lo mejor es mostrar una sonrisa y un pensamiento positivo. Te propongo algo que seguramente te gustará.

—Oh, seguro ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Cruzada de brazos y de manera contenta habló Cassie.

—Te recomiendo ir a caminar por estas frías calles, puede y encuentres algo bueno para pasar el rato, diviértete, "refresca tu mente" tal y como se dice —Sugirió Johnny, tomando de un hombro a su hija con su mano, ella simplemente aplicó una coqueta sonrisa.

—Sí, ajá ¿Algo más? ¿Deseas que me compre un Nyan Cat que expulse luces rojas y verdes por el culo? —Rió Cassie, su rostro se puso tan rojo debido al esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa que incluso, su padre, la comparó con Rodolfo el reno de la naríz roja. A la joven de igual de forma le causó gracia, tomó una pequeña mochila y se dispuso a salir. Se reiteraba en su cabeza que quizás no fuera tan mala la idea de Johnny.

Caminó, distintos sitios de entretenimiento estaban abiertos a altas horas de la noche, muchos edificios estaban decorados ya sea con pequeños pinos en la entrada de estos o varias luces blancas, departamentos y casas por igual. Llegó a un parque, los postes de luz iluminaban el camino, carcajadas y murmullos desde la oscuridad, decidió sentarse en un banco, cansada y enojada, comenzaba a arrepentirse de tomar en cuenta la idea de su padre. El agua la empapó cuando un automovil pasó, la cabeza comenzó a doler... Respiró y exhaló.

Sacó su móvil y con su dedo tocó un ícono de un arcoíris y se abrió una página mostrándose un perfil con muchas fotos, "Friendship" se llamaba esta. Habían muchos anuncios como detrás de cámaras en las películas de Johnny y el futuro estreno de Tommy manos de tijera o una segunda parte de Mimo Ninja, igual estaban esos miles de anuncios sobre compra y venta de artículos.

-Cuarenta amigos en linea y con ninguno me interesa platicar... -Dijo Cassie con desánimo, de un momento a otro en su bandeja de mensajes apareció un ícono rojo. "D'vorah Kytinn", un extraño usuario con fotos de extraños insectos y avispas envió un mensaje a Cassie, quien con curiosidad lo leyó.

* * *

"Humana de nivel inferior.

Esta se presenta por este medio tan primitivo para informar que mi señor: Kotal Kahn, la invita a usted y sus desagradables amigos al festín de esa celebración tan estúpida que la nombran como "navidad", seguimos recordándolos pues su intervención en asuntos de los cuales ustedes no tenían por qué aparecer (Nos atacaron, evitaron una ejecución, crearon problemas en grandes muestras de respeto hacia los antepasados, etc), dejaron su despreciable marca. Un humano del cual deseo comer, introdujo extrañas ideas a mi señor sobre sus acciones y no dudó en querer hacer "algo nuevo" en su mando, todo se realizará en el gran palacio. Esta espera una respuesta inmediatamente pues no es buena esperando demasiado.

Atentamente: D'vorah, protectora de el emperador Kotal Kahn."

* * *

—Genial, me siento halagada, un bicho feo con aires de diva — Se dijo a sí misma Cassie, riendo a más no poder. Se levantó del banco de madera y se dispuso a ir a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales. Por alguna razón decidió ir a ese lugar, quizás para molestar a su madre. Caminaba relajada escuchando grupos musicales como "The Scorpions" o tonos, the bridge, the pits o the subway. Sonidos ritmicos de los 90s. La lluvia bajó del cielo, haciendo que la chica comenzara a correr.

Tomó un taxi y ordenó al conductor acelerar, en el transcurso el móvil de Cassie empezó a sonar, la palabra "Ningún número" aparecía, alguien le trataba de hablar.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Habló Cassie, contestando la llamada. Los disparos creados por armamento pesado y rugidos se apreciaban con claridad del otro lado.

—¡Soldado Cage! Es necesario contar con su presencia ¡Ahora mismo! No hay excusa para llegar tarde -Gritando con sus fuerzas ordenó Sonya Blade, quien provocó un pensar preocupante en la adolecente. Si bien no era la primera vez que Sonya estaba en peligro de muerte, no era normal esa forma de comunicarse, algo fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo. La chica rastreó la llamada, otorgó nuevas indicaciones al conductor, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a unos edificios muy apartados, una zona cerca de unos muelles.

Al mover su paso se dio cuenta que habían grandes vehículos, camionetas negras con los cristales polarizados, una criatura deforme, muerta, salió momentos antes del agua. Varios militares bien armados se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos. Sonya estaba de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente a su hija.

—Soldado, me debe una explicación para esto... Su impuntualidad es inaceptable, no puedo creer que venga como si todo fuera algo normal ¿Tiene algún retraso?

—¿No me vas a dar un "Hola"? Tanto tú como yo nos debemos algo ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? ¿Crees que es bueno llamar de la nada asustando a cualquiera con tus gritos? Ya veo porqué papá te odia — Con enojo contestó la joven, causando impresión en Sonya.

—No tiene derecho alguno para hablarme de esa forma, no sabe a fondo los problemas que tengo con el señor Cage por lo que le ordeno no abrir la boca. — Con autoridad sentenció Sonya, algo muy malo iba a pasar entre ambas.

—¡Tú tampoco tienes derecho a tratarme como te venga la puta gana! ¡No soy tu estúpida como para dejarme llevar por tus palabras! ¡Tú eres una perra falsa que tomó el lugar de mi madre! Me largo de este sitio, me necesitan en otros lugares donde me toman en cuenta. Por cierto: Feliz navidad, espero y sepa procesar eso tu agrio ser. — Tras decirlo, aventó una placa que Sonya le había regalado. Cassie desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí el primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, les traigo el capítulo 2. Espero te guste, Ámbar.

* * *

No valía la pena llorar, no iba a darle ese gusto, caminó lejos de todo ese escenario de novela barata y se encaminó de regreso a casa, volviendo por el mismo camino, la última persona a la que deseaba ver era a esa marimacho*, no importaba qué tanto sonara el móvil con llamadas del mismo historial desconocido, de igual forma no iba a contestar. Llegaba la madrugada de ese día, tanto tiempo tardó y cuenta no se había dado.

De pronto escuchó un llanto que parecía venir de uno de los callejones sin salida, tan desgarrador y tétrico se oía que daba cierto temor, la neblina comenzó a bajar, todo lo demás había desaparecido, no había edificios y personas, nada. Cuando dio un paso atrás luces de navidad enrollaban el cuerpo de una mujer siendo atacada por insectos, esta explotó salpicando de sangre a la rubia. Un ser disfrazado de Papá Noel comenzó a reírse, su boca se desmembraba vomitando, de su estómago salió una figura femenina, entre la baba y moco, D'vorah.

—¿Esta había comentado ya que odiaba esperar? — Sonriente recordó a Cassie sus palabras D'vorah. -Debería matarte, ya lo haré después.

—Me harías un gran favor, lo digo en serio -Sin ánimos y con la cabeza baja respondió Cassie, las ojeras empezaban a notarse, una tos empezó a surgir. La reina de la colmena miró curiosa.

—A esta no es que le interesen tus problemas, pero siento algo difícil de explicar en ti, te ves "Decaída". En ese estado es imposible llevarte, mi emperador seguro te echará —Una indiferente D'vorah comentó. Cassie alzó la mirada y una gran carcajada salió. —Los humanos son... seres que nadie puede entender.

—Soy hija de un actor, sé como fingir una sonrisa.

—Explícate.

—No voy a causar problemas.

—Espero y cumplas tu palabra sin mucho valor igual que los puestos de chatarra del mundo exterior -Ofendiendo de manera descarada comparaba la mujer insecto. Un amuleto místico llevaba consigo, con este abrió un portal que mostraba un escenario oscuro, luces blancas iluminaban una gran fuente, unos escalones de piedra con oro y joyas de colores le adornaban. Entró, un bosque era el lugar donde estaban, el frío aire movia hoja alguna, desde arriba de los escalones.

—Emperador, aquí está la humana que ordenó traer —Dijo la mujer amarillenta, mientras se inclinaba haciendo reverenacia.

Kotal Kahn se sorprendió al ver a Cassie sola, se suponía debían asistir más personas, no iban a comer pocos, sería en vano los castigos que propinó a los trabajadores de preparar tantos alimentos, el dios bajó de los escalones y sonrió a la joven, ordenó a su compañera insecto dejarles solos. La Kytinn se retiró, dejando ver sus alas preparándose para un vuelo.

—Joven Cage ¿Por qué no has traído a tus amigos faltantes? -Serio preguntó Kotal cruzado de brazos, Cassie le miró extrañada.

—¿Cage? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? Nunca he dicho a alguien de el mundo exterior eso y... ¿A qué te refieres con "amigos faltantes"? — Sorprendida cuestionó ella, alejándose de Kotal.

—¿D'vorah no te lo ha dicho? Ella contactó a los pocos seres humanos que conocemos, incluso tu padre pidió mi audiencia para aprender sus costumbres y la que me interesó más fue "navidad", desconozco qué motivó a tu padre a venir aquí. En fin, él y tu madre han llegado antes de que vinieras aquí, parece que están deseosos de verte, sígueme.

La preocupación de lo que pudo pasar le carcomía la mente, pensaba que debía responder o que podría hacer en caso de, demasiado tarde. Llegó a un gigantesco comedor, mesas repletas de personas extrañas, esclavos, algunos guerreros de la tierra, las Fuerzas Especiales, ninjas de varios clanes o guerreros del infierno que encontraron la paz y algunos conocidos. Manteles rojos y luces que prendian y apagaban, pisos blancos y paredes muy bien decoradas. Kotal Kahn pidió a su mano derecha crear silencio. D'vorah, quien llegó en unos instantes, alzó su voz en nombre del emperador.

—Agradezco a cada uno de los presentes por tomar en cuenta la invitación de ser partícipes en esta reunión con la finalidad de estar juntos, como una alianza, olvidar nuestras diferencias y permanecer unidos. El señor Johnny Cage me ha dado motivos para planificar esto. No todo será sangre por sangre, mi mandato ha de cambiar. Con esto inicio este evento, que se traigan los preparativos y enciendan las fuentes de energía para que este árbol ilumine nuestro alrededor — Ordenó Kotal Kahn, en unos cuantos momentos se encendieron luces multicolores. Llevando aplausos por todos.

La noche inició y los invitados empezaron a festejar, pero Cassandra veia raro festejar con aquellos que intentaron matarla en el y fue al balcón de la casa de su padre. Éste era blanco con unos pequeños pilares de madera que sostenían el maderal donde ella apoyaba sus manos con dureza; se extendía por todo el segundo piso de la mansión Cage. Ésta miró el paisaje, rodeado por estrellas y un cielo despejado; ella no sentía frío, o por lo menos no le prestaba atención. Sin darse cuenta, alguien le colocó una frazada, dándose cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba. Al darse vuelta, vio a D'Vorah detrás de ella, con otra frazada -ambas eran verde oscura, pero la nieve hizo lo suyo en las mismas - y dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

—Supuse que también estabas aburrida como yo — comentó ella, colocándose al lado de ésta.

—¿Por qué me hablas de manera normal? Sueles mencionarte a ti misma como "ésta" — comentó la blonda, mirando la blanca nieve.

—Al ser la última mujer Kritiin, digamos que tengo una forma poco característica de expresarme ante "ciertas" personas.

—No entiendo a que te refieres con "ciertas", D'Vorah. No sé porque estás aquí si sólo vienes a…

Los labios de Cassandra fueron acallados abruptamente por los de la oriunda de Arnyek. Cassandra quedó anonadada cuando la mujer verde la besó con mucha pasión. Sin ser consciente de ello, Cassandra disfrutaba el beso y tomó las mejillas de D'Vorah, correspondiendo el acto. Pasado unos momentos, ambas se separaron y volvieron a besar, ahora con más intensidad.

Johnny no entendió porque su hija se retiró más temprano de la fiesta, alegando sentirse aburrida. En tanto, Kotal Kahn recibió una carta de D'Vorah, quien decía irse porque la fiesta no le era interesante.

En realidad, ambas habían ido al apartamento de Cassandra y pasaron la noche juntas, donde experimentaron mantener relaciones sexuales, algo extraño para ellas, en especial para Cassandra, quien era menos experimentada en relaciones con otras mujeres. Sumado a esto, era raro tener sexo con D'Vorah, porque era alguien de una raza diferente y su anatomía no era igual a la de una humana; sin embargo, gracias a que D'Vorah sabía como satisfacer a una humana — estudió mucho sobre ellas —, se le hizo más fácil a Cassandra tener sexo con ella.

Al despertar Cass, le dio un beso en la cabeza a D'Vorah, quien ronroneó y despertó somnolienta; ésta se dio vuelta y besó en los labios a la chica, quien correspondió el beso.

—Explícame bien, ¿qué ocurrió? — preguntó la rubia, sin entender mucho como habían llegado a "segunda base" tan rápido.

—Verás, tengo una forma "especial" de mostrarme cuando quiero "hacer el amor" con alguien, como dicen ustedes. Me muestro arisca ante aquella persona y cuando veo mi oportunidad, activo unas feromonas que me permiten lograr el cometido. Sin embargo, para que ello pase, debe haber voluntad de la otra persona. En otras palabras, ambas lo queríamos, Cass; y tú lo sabes bien como yo. — Le dijo ésta, acariciando sus caderas.

Cassie comenzó a recordar distintos sucesos: su combate contra la misma D'Vorah, cuando trabajaron en equipo y su vida después de ello. Ella entendió, entonces, que cuando D'Vorah estaba cerca, esto causaba una sensación extraña en ella. Le atraían las cosas de otros mundos, aunque nunca pensó sentirse atraída por alguien de una raza de insectos ni que terminase sintiendo una poderosa atracción.

Además, a su cabeza vinieron otras cosas, como la turbia relación que estaba volviendo a tener con su madre, y esto se debía a que Sonya era su padre y podía percibir que pasara en su alma. La Mayor odiaba a lo que era de otros mundos, en especial odiaba a Kotal Kahn y sus hombres por los problemas que ocasionó a la Tierra, y que su hija tenga deseos por alguien de ellos sería el colmo. Sin embargo, veía un extraño trato cordial de su padre para con ella, como si sospechara sobre ello.

La Kritiin por su parte estaba pensando en como comenzó a sentirse interesada en ella. D'Vorah no era alguien interesada en el sexo masculino, ya que al intentar mantener una relación con Kotal Kahn, vio que éste no le ofrecía lo que deseaba en una persona que la acompañase: fidelidad. El Kahn era alguien bastante "mujeriego" y le gustaba tener mucho sexo con sus consortes, algo que a D'Vorah no le importaba; ella deseaba a alguien que la amase y podría brindar amor tal y como ella podía hacerlo. Encontró a Cassandra sola, pero fuerte y bella, cosa que le atrajo. Como le dijo a la rubia, su forma de atraer a quien le interesase era mediante hostilidad, pero eso era algo que ella no necesitaría nunca más.

Cassandra tocaba el pelo de D'Vorah, preguntándole cuando le creció; ella le respondió que siempre se rapaba, pero en realidad tiene un cabello negro azabache y sedoso. La terrestre le pidió que lo dejase largo por ella y la kritiin accedió.

Ellas tenían algo de paz juntas, pero vendrían tiempos duros. Y quien sabe si estas dos doncellas podrán tener un amor libre o no.

* * *

Espero subir el epílogo en un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Dejo el final de la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado Ámbar y lamento no haberte cumplido antes. Espero que haya quedado pasable al menos.

* * *

Epílogo.

Año Nuevo llegó a la Tierra, lugar donde las celebraciones eran normales allí. A pesar que Johnny Cage invitó de nuevo a los guerreros de Outworld a pasar las festividades con ellos en otra fiesta, aunque ésta vez negaron la invitación, al alegar que por ahora tenían "suficiente" de las fiestas terrestres por un tiempo. Johnny invitó a su hija y amigos a pasar las fiestas con él, aceptando todos menos ella, quien dijo sentirse "resfríada".

Por otra parte, D'Vorah decidió ir a la Tierra por tiempo indeterminado; Kotal Kahn no aceptó en un principio, pero luego accedió a dejarla ir siempre y cuando ésta volviera. Ella no sabía si volvería a Outworld de nuevo.

Cassie buscó a D'Vorah en un bosque donde ella le dijo que estaría, tratando de encontrarla en el mismo. El bosque estaba lleno de nieve en sus copas sin hojas, donde la gente no habitaba y sólo ella estaba con algunos animales, hasta encontrar a una mujer de tez amarillenta, antenas en su cabeza, ojos negros vidriosos y una cabellera negra que llegaba hasta los hombros. Al verla, Cassandra la saludó y recibió un saludo de su parte.

Ambas caminaron por el bosque toda la noche, tomadas de las manos y observando el paisaje. Cassandra trajo algo de carne seca y comieron ésta sentadas en un tronco con nieve. Luego siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a una colina que daba la vista a la ciudad. Al empezar a escucharse los fuegos artificiales, las dos miraron con suma tranquilidad el bello Año Nuevo que se avecinaba. Cassie miró con algo de timidez a D'Vorah y le dio un leve beso en sus labios, recibiendo uno por parte de la Kritiin como respuesta.

—Tal vez tú y yo estemos destinadas a algo más que un amor pasajero como pensamos en un principio, Cassandra — expresó la mujer de cabello negro, acariciando la cadera de la mujer —. Eres candente, Cassandra.

—Tú también, D'Vorah. Tú también eres he

* * *

rmosa para mí. No me interesa si mis padres no nos aceptan; estaré contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Querida, apenas nos conocemos — comentó ella.

—Pero sabes que nos amamos — dijo la rubia.

—Eso es verdad, querida. Eso es verdad.

Y un beso acalló el bosque, donde sólo se escuchaban algunos ruidos de animales asustados por los vistosos fuegos artificiales.

Los años pasaron para las dos y su relación prosperó. Las dos mantuvieron por unos años la relación en incógnito, hasta que ambas se armaron de valor y se lo dijeron a Johnny Cage; éste no mostró enojo, es más, aceptó el amor de su hija y todo quedó en paz con su nuera. Si bien a Sonya no le gustó, terminó aceptando a D'Vorah por amor a su hija.

En tanto, los guerreros de Outworld no lo tomaron a mal, a excepción de Kotal Kahn, quien entristeció por perder a su mejor guerrera, amiga y amante, según dijo él. Pero comprendió que era lo mejor para ella y la dejó marchar.

Otros guerreros lo tomaron con poco interés, tales como los monjes shaolin y sus esposas edenianas, el chamán Nightwolf o los policías Stryker y Kabal; sin embargo, estos aprobaron la relación sin más.

Kung Jin, Jacqui y Takeda tardaron en asimilar que su mejor amiga salía con una de sus peores enemigas, lo cual causó bastante desconfianza, pero tuvieron que resignarse a tener una relación cordial con ésta por su amiga. Con el tiempo se fueron volvieron aliados y hasta amigos.

Si bien D'Vorah tuvo dos crías Kritiin, Cassandra adoptó una hija que ambas criaron. Eran cinco integrantes de una familia feliz, la cual fue criada con mucho amor por parte de sus madres.

La Tierra y Outworld nunca más volvieron a tener conflictos. Y todo esto se debió a la unión de dos Doncellas de Amor, cuyas almas tenían tensión en el pasado, pero ahora sólo tenía amor de la una para la otra y viceversa.

Fin.


End file.
